Unforgettable Harmony
by Yummy42
Summary: There's the saying, "If you let her go, and she comes back, it was meant to be." As much as Rachel wanted to leave the "Loser" place, known as Lima, Ohio for New York, after retiring from her Broadway career, she decides to come back and restart the Glee Club with new faces, with the help of certain New Directions members...Rated-T for Santana Lopez! SYOC (CLOSED)
1. Be Okay Part One

**Hey guys! **

**So, this is a fun SYOC I came up with for glee! I hope you guys enjoy the intro, along with sending in some OCs! **

**Disclaimer: Never in my life will I own Glee! **

* * *

**_No POV:_**

Exploring the empty, hollow hallways of her former high school, where dreams were set and broken, Rachel Berry traces imaginary stars onto a single-bright, cherry colored locker. Just standing in this area, brings back the best and worst memories of her teenage years. She turns and leans her back onto the solid object, taking in a familiar scent, that she haven't take in years. In a way, her and the school building were alike, they both never changed. Every now and then, Rachel lets her diva persona take over, but she couldn't change that trait, even if she wanted to.

To Rachel, her biggest goal was to leave this "Loser" of a town and achieve her dream on Broadway, which she did. So, why on Earth would she leave New York, for this dreamless place? In reality, everyone has their hometown that deep down, they secretly never want to leave.

She was a part of Lima, Ohio, as it was a part of her.

Leaning on the locker, she glances to the empty corridors in the south with her brown-doe, eyes. Pushing off the object with her shoulder-blade, Rachel starts to trail down the hallway, through the passage-way she knew all too well.

The former glee-captain stares at the blank wall-board in front of her. She knows school starts in one week, but shouldn't the other staff be putting up flyers or posters about clubs or activities? Rachel glances down to the foldable-table beneath her, suspecting that maybe there might be glee club flyers pre-made for her to hang up. But, no, of course the table was fill with the typical cheerleading and football try-out flyers. The diva rolls her eyes at the stereotypical of high school, that everyone knows and loves, unlike them, Rachel was different.

Twisting away from the table, she faces the door across the hall, that Rachel would consider her second home. With every step she takes towards the door, her heart accelerates a little. When she was about an inch away from the doorknob, Rachel searches for the choir room key in the front pockets of her dark-blue, jeans. Fiddling around and eventually finding it, the diva inserts the key into the key-like hole, and twists.

As she hears the lock unlock, the brunette breathes in a breath of fresh air, as her hand rotates the metal-knob, successfully opening the door.

Her raven-black, high-boots takes its first steps into the well-known choir room. The first thing the girl notice, is just pure-darkness. Sliding her hand on the wall, searching for the light-switch, Rachel flips it on, as flickering of the ancient room's light comes to life.

* * *

**So, there's Part One of your intro for Unforgettable Harmony! **

**Now it's time for the fun part...applications! **

**As always there's the usual rules!:**

_**1\. No Mary-Sues or perfect character! Nobody is like that in real-life! **_

_**2\. Always submit your application through PM! It's better to do it private, so no one could steal your ideas! **_

_**-Make sure to use your OC's name as the subject!**_

_**3\. Make them creative and detailed! I don't need half of the club being lone wolves! Plus, the more detailed they are, the more likely chance they'll have in getting in!**_

_**4\. For character portrayer, please use common sense and not use a 40-something actor as a 16-year old!**_

_**5\. ALSO, I'M ONLY GOING TO ACCEPT 16 OCS! (8 Guys &amp; 8 Girls!)**_

_**6\. Put in some guesses on who is coming back as teachers or which New Direction is going to be Rachel's co-leader! THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE OBVIOUS...It might surprise some of you, haha...**_

_**7\. Have fun and good luck! Peace!~Yummy42**_

_**P.S-I'm also going to put the application on my profile if you need it!**_

* * *

**~Unforgettable Harmony Application: **

**Name: (First and Last, Middle is optional)**

**Nickname(s): **

**Insulting Nickname(s): **

**Gender: **

**Birthday: **

**Age: **

**Grade: **

**Personality: **

**Sexuality: **

**Skill(s): **

**Flaw(s):**

**Family: **

**Sibling(s): **

**Background/History: **

**Clothing Style: **

**Portrayer: **

**Virgin?: (If no, how'd it happen?)**

**Dreams: **

**Opinion towards Rachel?: **

**Opinion towards Santana?: **

**Strength(s): **

**Weaknesses: **

**Why did they audition?: **

**Audition Song: (At least 3)**

**Duets: (At least 4, but they don't have to be songs made with duets)**

**Group Songs: (At least 5)**

**Suggestions for weekly themes: (At least 3)**

**Celebrity Sing A-Like: **

**Idol(s):**

**Favorite Artist(s): **

**Least Favorite Artists: **

**Like(s):**

**Dislike(s): **

**Habit(s):**

**Fear(s):**

**Hobby(s): (Optional)**

**Secret Talent(s): (Optional)**

**Disabilities?: (If yes, how'd it happen?)**

**Type of people they would date: **

**Type of people they would be friends with: **

**Type of people they would be enemies with: **

**Story Lines: (At least 3)**

**Do they do any other activities besides Glee?: (Sports, clubs, jobs...)**

**Secret(s):**

**Describe them in one sentence: **

**Extra info I should know?: **

**-Five guesses on who you think is coming back as a teacher: (Won't effect decision on OC)**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**


	2. Be Okay Part Two

**Hey guys! **

**So, here's part two of the introduction while we wait for more OCs! **

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Glee...**

* * *

_**No POV:**_

Rachel could hardly believe it, the choir room manage to stay the same, even after Sue Sylvester destroyed her beloved Glee Club. Luckily, after a couple of years, the former cheerleading-coach/principal resigned, ending her reign of terror. Although, after the original New Directions left, no one carried the motivation and desire to re-open Glee Club at the time. As much as she would like Will to restart the club, Rachel knew he wanted to spend his time with Emma, along with their first-born.

The former glee-captain gently presses her fingers as they trail along the well-known bright, snow-colored piano keys, causing the instrument to ring out its lowest octave to the highest. Lifting her finger off the last note, she notices gray-specks on the underside of her hand, out of slight-disgust, Rachel quickly brushes her hands together, brushing out the dust.

"There might be dust bunnies for all I know, but I could work with it." Rachel discusses to herself, adding dusting off furniture to her agenda. Speaking of agenda, the tiny-diva turns around and takes a glance at the back of the almost bare room. The fact that she could actually see the steps of each level of the semi-platforms, scares her. She was too used to walking in before the bell as an empty, brightly-colored chair awaits for her.

Although, it takes her mind a couple of moments to adjust to the very-same chairs in a stacked-up form in the left-corner of the room.

Taking note in mind to lay out those chairs before school starts, the former Broadway-star's dark-locks bounces as she faces the unused, white-board up in the front. She inches closer to the object, as she picks up the cherry-red, dry-erase marker, and pops off the cap. Brushing the tip onto the surface, a couple bright-ink, streaks appears on the board. Feeling satisfied and impressed by the marker's lifespan due to its inactiveness, Rachel grasps the dry-eraser as she erases the streak.

After testing out each marker and realizing they still worked, she places the forest-colored, marker back to its original placement. Even though this specific room was her second-home, she didn't feel like at home without the other members.

When the room was empty and quiet, Rachel felt lonely, just like before she first signed-up for the club.

Breathing in a sigh, she faces the door and reached for the silver-knob, when something glimmers in the corner of her eye.

With curiosity taking over, the tiny diva faces back towards the piano, when she notices a golden-sparkle from the top cover of the instrument. Her uneasy steps became swifter as she finally realizes what the shine was coming from. Lifting the flimsy-paper with her delicate-hands, Rachel examines the page, realization hits when her mind comes to the conclusion, that she was holding the Glee-Club sign up form.

Besides the obvious bold-lettering of 'Glee Club Sign-Up Form', along with her name on the first line, the tiny diva knew her handwriting anywhere...Especially when it had a gold star by her name.

Smiling at the thought of their first ever song they performed as a Glee Club, Rachel sets the paper back on top of the piano's cover. For some reason, she never noticed the extra forms laying next to the original. She makes another discovery, that after all these years, her golden-star, stickers manage to remain within the choir-room.

Rachel plucks out the shining-star from the center and sticks it onto the top-center of the page, next to the wording, 'Glee Club'.

"I see that your inner diva, dwarf-self still hasn't changed."

At the sound of the voice, Rachel knew only one person who can pull it off...

She turns around, to take a glance at, the one and only, Santana Lopez, sporting her famous-smirk as she leans on the arch of the doorway.

* * *

**And...that's part two of the introduction! As we wait on more OCs to come in, I will make a part three tomorrow that actually has a song! **

**-For those who took a guess at Rachel's co-leader, yes it's going to be our lovely-lady friend, Santana Lopez! And, those we guessed it correctly, I have a nice prize for you! Which will be revealed below! **

**-Although, you guys can still guess on the New Direction members that are coming back as teachers! Besides Santana of course...**

*** Okay, so far I've gotten 7 Girls and 3 Guys! And, that's including me making my own OC..To be honest, I don't mind if we end up having like 10 Girls, only if we get in some more guys! **

**-So, PLEASE SEND IN MORE GUYS! **

*** Now with Santana as the co-leader, I'm going to add in two questions for the application, which will be updated! **

**-What's your character's opinion on Santana? **

**-Some weekly theme suggestions?: (At least 3) **

**-Should Pezberry be just friendship or relationship? (Won't effect decision on OC)**

*** And, this is where my question winners (**_Yonna9queen, LocalXmusicXjellybeanX &amp; DauntlessInDistrict9_**) come in! **

**-You guys send in some themes for the week, and yours are going to be the first couple of weeks' themes in glee! **

*** So, guys, please send in more guys along with an the answers to the three questions as part of the application! **

*** Also as always, be sure to hit that favorite/follow button, along with leaving a review! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-To those who are sending in more characters, no more bad-boys with street-cred, or people who are quiet...I need some preppy, positive and jock-like people!**


	3. Be Okay Part Three

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for sending in your characters! **

**So, I'll just let you guys start reading part three of the intro! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or a certain familiar duet for those who have been watching season five so far! Although, I should probably catch up, considering I haven't really seen a recent one after "Bash"...**

* * *

_**No POV: **_

"Oh my god, Santana! I've haven't seen you in forever!" Rachel greets as she rushes up to the taller-girl with a tight, side-hug. The sudden action catches the Latina off-guard a bit, before she returns the favor, with a quick squeeze of the diva's shoulders.

"You left like four days ago, tiny-Streisand. Quite frankly, I was missing the noisy mornings when Porcelain and you would bust out in song." Santana replies, patting the shorter-girl's silky-brown, hair. After a moment passes, Rachel releases the grip off her room-mate's waist, as she walks towards the wooden-stools in the front-center. Santana follows in pursuit when the former-captain takes a seat on the left, while the former, Lima Heights-Adjacent settles on the right.

"So Santana, don't mean to sound rude or anything, but why are you here? I mean, figured you would stay in New York or at least anywhere but here." The tiny-diva gives her friend a questioning-look, as she swings her right-leg over the left, crossing them. The ex-cheerleader silently-shrugs in response. She knew the question was going to be one of the first, that curious-Rachel would ask. She even thought about the answer on the flight to Lima, but really came up with one personal reason.

"I don't want to sound cliché or anything, but Glee...It just made me feel comfortable and confident about myself, you know? I was able to express my emotions and thoughts through music, instead of just keeping it bottled up and hidden, like I did before. It was just basically a stress reliever from life, somewhere to escape reality and feel safe, especially since after I was outed, you guys were there to support me, when others weren't. But, that doesn't mean I'm not a badass-bitch from time to time." Santana reasons, giving Rachel the full-look of sincerity.

Rachel lays her head onto Santana's shoulders, while the Latina wraps an arm around the diva's shoulders and rubs her left-arm, as they stare into the emptiness of the room,"You know Santana, you're actually starting to become more of a softie each day."

Santana stops rubbing her arm, as she mutters, "Tell anyone about this, and you'll end up being a softie-blob of your own."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel brushes off the 'friendly' threat, in response to, "Okay, be honest, do you think we're going to make it? I mean, Mr. Schue was a really great teacher, and it still managed to get shut down."

The cheerleader leans her head onto the diva's, "Well, back then, we had Track-and-Field as the principal, and her main goal was to destroy us...So, since she's gone, I'm pretty sure we have a good chance, I mean, didn't Hair-Gel help you reopen Glee Club anyways?"

As soon as Rachel nods, the doorknob jiggles and twists, causing the door to open, revealing a young-blond, guy holding a light-tan, wooden-acoustic guitar, along with his friend, only with short-spiky, brunette male, gripping two feather-weighted drumsticks within both hands. Santana lifts her head over the available-shoulder, sneaking a peak at the two boys, before giving them a sly-smile.

Knowing her friend well-enough, Rachel's head rises off of Santana's shoulder, and glances at her direction, only to see the two guys setting themselves up on the drums and guitar.

Right when the diva opens her mouth to speak, the cheerleader answers her question, "I already know you, Rach, as much as you are excited to restart this 'legacy' of a club, you're also freakishly-nervous. Remember opening night for Funny Girl? You wouldn't get out of bed, because of all of the pressure, until I came and gave you the best prep-talk. Or, when you auditioned for NYADA for the first time, you choked. Both of those happened because of insecurity and pressure...So, before the new year starts, I just want you to be okay."

When Santana said the last two words, music starts on cue, a familiar rhythm filling the room, causing the two girls to chuckle and smile at the memory of the song.

Rachel looks at Santana as she starts off the first verse, with a cheeky-grin...

* * *

_Rachel: _

_Fresh cut grass, one cold beer.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now._

**Santana: **

**Summer dress, favorite park.  
Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now.**

Santana takes ahold of Rachel's hand, and leads her towards the piano, allowing it to separate them on opposite sides. Both of them throw their fists in the air when the bridge comes in, and dance as the chorus enters.

**_Both:_**

**_I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling._**

**_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._**  
**_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._**  
**_We're screaming out, I believe we'll be okay._**

Rachel lays her elbows on top of the smooth-cover, letting her head droop onto her palms, as Santana leans on her back onto the instrument, her upper-body facing the diva. The cheerleader bounces to the music on her part.

**Santana:**

**Sun kissed skin on my lips.  
Thank the Lord I am here and now, here and now.**

Santana walks towards Rachel and gives her a quick spin in the center of the room.

_Rachel:_

_Fireflies__ after dark._  
_Bless your soul, we are here and now, here and now._

**_Both:_**

**_I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming when your life is great?  
Celebrate the feeling, celebrate the feeling._**

Santana shrugs and bounces, as Rachel slaps her lightly on her shoulder.

**_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay.  
Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh.  
We're screaming out, I believe we'll__ be__ okay._**

_Rachel: _

_We'll be okay.  
We'll be okay._

**Santana: **

**Can't complain about much these days**

Realizing what the diva was doing, Santana locates two, brightly-red tacks resting on the curves, underneath the white-board, along with the inactive markers and erasers. Scooping them up with her right-hand, she walks towards Rachel, who's knuckles are gripping the door-knob.

_Rachel: _

_ I believe we'll be okay._

**_Both:_**

**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._**

Rachel twists the knob, granting them access to the hallway. Taking a turn into the board, the diva holds the Glee-Club Sign Up in place, as Santana pins down the upper, left-corner, and lower, right-corner, keeping the paper at bay. After Rachel releases the form, causing the girls to take a step back to glance at the very thing, that's about to change their lives.

**_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._**  
**_Can't complain about much these days, I believe we'll be okay._**  
**_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh._**  
**_We're screaming out _**

Santana places an arm around the tiny-diva's shoulder, as they sing the last verse, with a confident-grin, covering their faces...

**_I believe we'll be okay._**

* * *

**And...there's your final/part three of the introduction! **

*** I am so sorry, but I'm going to have to post the cast list tomorrow! Yeah, I would've done it tonight, but it's like already 11? **

**-Since I'm doing that, I know I've gotten more guys, but I'm just going to leave the SYOC open until tomorrow night! So, new readers, you guys have about 24 hours to submit your OC to me! Starting...now!**

*** If you're not sure if your OC has been accepted, either wait for the cast list, check my profile for the ones I kinda already have, or just ask me!**

*** Also, I have a poll on my profile, that I need you guys to do! **

*** For sure, I'm putting it up tomorrow! Otherwise from that, make sure to leave a review if you're enjoying the story, and hit that favorite/follow button!**

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-New people who are sending in applications, please do not do any jocks/cheerleaders with a bad attitude for popularity but has a kind heart, guys coming from a bad home, or foster homes, since I already have enough of those!**

**Song used in this chapter: "Be Okay" By Oh Honey.**


	4. Cast List

**Hey guys! **

**As you could obviously tell by the title, it is finally time for the cast list! AKA, the chapter everyone has been waiting for! **

**So, as of now, SYOC is officially closed! Unless, you PM me before and are still working on the applications...you know who you are...**

**Anywho, here's the members of Unforgettable Harmony! Although the list may look large, I never actually said all of them would be in the same Glee Club! Haha, that would be explained whenever I put the first chapter up! **

**Okay, for those who keep or is going to end up asking...No, I can't guarantee if your character is going to be in the first chapter, with the amount of OCs I received, I'm just going to toss their names in a random-generator and write like the first four that pops out, so even my character isn't automatically granted a first chapter spot...**

**I'll hopefully upload the first chapter sometime during the weekend! Also, be sure to check out my profile for what the characters look like, if you want! Along with taking a poll, I have, if you haven't already! **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot, quick question for those who sent in a character...Do you guys want to pick out the song for your OC each week for the theme of the week, or just let me have control of that? **

**Okay, enough of me talking...I'll hopefully see you guys again during the weekend! **

**Peace!~Yummy42**

**P.S-Disclaimer: O**bviously I don't own any of these characters...except for mine of course!****

* * *

****Cast List for Unforgettable Harmony:****

_****~Girls: ****_

_****Evangeline "Evan" O'Malley, 16, Bisexual**** (Bella Throne) _

**_Serenity Bolton, 16, Straight _**_(Dove Cameron)_

**_Delaney "Della" Halloway, 16, Straight _**_(Sierra McCormick)_

**_Victoria Larkson, 16, Lesbian _**_(Jessica Stam)_

**_Peyton Daniels, 17, Straight _**_(Peyton List)_

**_Cynthia Jones, 16, Lesbian _**_(Aaliyah)_

**_Gail Lee, 16, Pansexual _**_(Amber Liu)_

**_Skylar Cross, 16, Lesbian_**_ (Lucy Hale)_

**_Katie Myers, 16, Straight _**_(Nicole Anderson)_

**_Camila Rodriguez, 16, Straight _**_(Camila Cabello)_

**_Kyla Thomas, 16, Bisexual _**_(Kyla Ross)_

**_Ashleigh White, 15, Straight _**_(Francia Raisa)_

**_Brooklyn Cooper, 16, Lesbian _**_(Cady Groves)_

**_Ali Riley, 15, Straight _**_(Hayden Panettiere) _

**_~Guys: _**

**_Matthew Stone, 16, Straight _**_(Jeremy Sumpter)_

**_Nathaniel "Nate" Williams, 16, Straight _**_(Matt Lanter)_

**_Orion Matthews, 16, Straight_**_ (Christopher Drew)_

**_Frederico "Ricky" Trenton, 15, Straight _**_(Logan Charles)_

**_Patrick Daniels, 17, Straight _**_(Milo Ventimiglia)_

**_Henry Washington, 17, Straight _**_(Max Carver)_

**_Liam O'Donnell, 15, Straight_**_ (Garrett Gardner)_

**_Joseph "Joey" Rodriguez, 17, Straight _**_(Joey Graceffa)_

**_Connor Stevens, 17, Gay _**_(Diego Boneta)_

**_Emmett Stone, 16, Gay _**_(Connor Jessup)_

**_Albert Takiya, 16, Straight_**_ (Wu Yi Fan)_


End file.
